The end of my Minecraft
Chapter 1: where it all started While I was playing Minecraft (Xbox 360 edition to be exact), with my little brother, something... strange happened to us... we were both playing on Creative mode but when my little brother (His username is Jevilfan) tried to fly, he just fell right through the ground... ''he fell right into the void and died... but when his character died... I heard him scream... "(Jevilfan's name I will not tell u lol)! What the heck?" I said, his shoulders were bleeding... "dear god..." I yelled for my mother, but she was not here, neither was my father or my big brother, I quickly ran to get band-aids and putted them on Jevil fan... we continued playing until we noticed my little brother could not respawn... I said "Where in the world did the respawned button?" "Just quit and rejoin..." but after he quitted, he could no longer rejoin, no matter how much he pressed start... not noticing it I quickly snatched it from him and yelled at him... "Do you know how to join Minecraft?!" He said "Its not working!" I pressed start but soon figured out that he can't join... "(Not telling my name)! Look!" he said "What?" The sky was pitch black... the clouds were non-existance... grass bloody red... "Uh... nononononononono" I said... I slowly took half a heart of damage... I could feel the pain my Minecraft character was feeling... after I died... the message said something in Japanese...' It said this: 世界は終わります...誰もが死にます...そしてあなたは最初になります I quickly shutted off the Xbox and never touched it again... until one night... Chapter 2: the Nightmare I heard the door slam... My little brother wen't missing... and the Xbox turned on with Minecraft booted up... It showed my Minecraft character hung to a noose and I slowly started to lose air... I tried to open the door but it was locked... a messege appeared on Minecraft saying: "Escape" and my character was no longer on the noose... I quickly tried to escape the room... there were about 10 of them... but right as I got through the last door, my bedroom door slammed opne... I could breathe again... and another message appeared and it said: "good going... see you next year..." I wen't to my mother's room to find out that her room was locked too.. So I had to sleep alone... shivering with "The kinds of spooks that keep you up all night" Chapter 3: Is this what heaven is like? When I woke up, my little brother was sleeping right next to me... and the day was normal... I decided to give Minecraft one last chance and opened it up... my character was walking on white wool in the sky as if I was on a cloud, I even had elytra on... and assumed my little brother created the world... but it was the only world... after walking around in this world with no name I called "Heavan" It quickly turned into that same world from the start... I fell through everything... and died... the Xbox exploded... and so did my TV... so.. I never played Minecraft again... The end I hope you enjoyed my story... please rate it! and I hope you have a good time...